


Keep A Little Kink In Your Heart

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Glam Rock RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band), marc bolan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave runs into Marc Bolan at a clothing shop, and when he apologizes, he realizes that he has just had a literal run in with Marc Bolan. Marc asks Dave out to lunch, where he slips of a shoe, and massages his crotch. Dave can hardly stand it and Marc knows it. He decides to invite Dave to his home.





	Keep A Little Kink In Your Heart

Marc Bolan had been admiring a new pair of platform boots when Dave Davies, nearly stumbled over him, as he reached for a pair of boots that had caught his fancy. When he realized what he had done, he looked at the other and told him, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I..." Blushing, Dave realized that it was Marc he'd tripped over, and he put his hands to his mouth and gasped.

"You're Marc Bolan." Dave whispered as he admired the glamorous musician. Marc flashed a brilliant smile, that nearly melted the other's heart.

"You're Dave Davies, the wild one of 'The Kinks,' I've heard they call you 'Dave the Rave,' is that true?" Marc asked.

"It is, and I am." Dave smirked. "I'm also a fan of your music, but my brother, Ray doesn't know, he can be a square sometimes. Certainly doesn't like glitter or shopping in a place like this, which is why I'm alone."

"Well, you've met me, so you are not alone now! I know an out of the way place to eat just round the corner, please, be my date. I hate eating alone, I'd pay for the whole thing. What do you say?" Marc asked eagerly.

"How could I refuse? It sounds like heaven, do you think the restaurant could handle two beautiful faces?" Dave's charm was in full form as he flirted with Marc.

"Guess we will have to find out! C'mon." Marc gestured to the front door of the front of the shop, and taking Dave by the hand, led him to an out of the way quaint restaurant where, Marc was recognized. Both men were led to his favorite table and handed a wine and cocktail list as well as a regular menu. 

Each ordered drinks and then Marc talked Dave into having the club sandwich. It came with chips and a dill pickle wedge.

"They have the best club sandwich I have ever had, and that's why I recommend it. " Dave told Marc he would like to try it, so when the waiter brought their drinks, Marc ordered for them. 

After that, Dave excused himself to go to the toiled, where got out a bag of white powder. He went in a stall and poured himself in the seat. He chopped it up fine, and got out the one dollar bill he kept on him and rolled up tight, then sniffed the cocaine before him. He used the dollar bill cos he knew he couldn't accidentally spend it here at home. 

Feeling better than brand new, he wiped his nose, got up and took a piss before going back out. Once he was back at the table their food had arrived.

"Perfect!" Dave stated, knocking back his drink. Taking up part of his sandwich into his hand, he took a bite.

"This is good, Marc, can't imagine what they do that...."

Between his legs, was Marc's foot rubbing him in just the right way. "You were saying?" Marc asked. Dave struggled, Marc's perfectly sized foot was causing him to remain speechless.

"Saying? Uh, nothing important." Dave blushed, and when the waiter asked if everything was okay Dave nodded. He let it be known he wanted another drink, and shortly, one was brought over. He drank it down like water, and just stared at Marc who acted like nothing was happening, still. 

"Dave, how would you like to come home with me? I could show you where I live. I have a very lovely bedroom." March offered.

"Y-yes, I'd like that very much." Dave stuttered.

"Whenever you are ready, I am. He took a sip of his drink and waited on Dave.

Slightly tipsy, Dave acknowledged that he was more than ready, and stood up. Marc stood up as well, and left a fifty pound note on the table, before leading Dave outside the door.

Outside, they were greeted with warms sunshine and a white Rolls that appeared to be waiting for them.

"This is how I travel, and it's the best way!" Marc remarked.

The driver opened the doors for them to get in, and closed them before driving them to Marc's place.

On the way, Marc placed his hand on Dave's crotch and undid the zip to his tight trousers. Dave let the man do as he pleased, and that involved taking his cock out and stroking him in the back seat. Dave spread his legs as far as he could, Marc's hand expertly gripping and stroking like no one else, and before he knew it, he's let out a grunt, went rigid, and came all over Marc's hand, as well as Dave's shirt.

"Sorry." Dave apologized. Marc took his come covered hand and licked it clean.

"Don't, you are delicious and we can wash your shirt while I'm fucking you!" Dave loved how bold Marc was, and even though he had just come, he could fell himself already being aroused all over again!

Marc put a hand on Dave's cheek, and kissed him. Gentle at first, but soon after that kisses with a blazing passion that left Dave tasting himself on his tongue.

Dave found himself breathless as Marc's driver pulled up to the house, and had to catch his breath, as well as zip his trousers and button his jacket before exiting the Rolls. Once they had gone inside, Marc, though smaller in stature, pushed Dave against the door and kissed him again, before leading him by the hand upstairs.

Once there, he saw that Marc had a giant heart shaped bed with red satin duvet. It was covered in pillows of all kinds, and Marc went over and pushed most to the floor, before reclining in a way that Dave could marvel at his attractiveness.

"Marc, I've wanted you since I first bought one of your records, and I've dreamed of being with you. Make my dreams come true!" Dave begged, kneeling on the bed.

"First you need to undress, and I want to watch!" Marc decreed. "Besides, we need your shirt." 

Dave wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt, and then dropping it to the floor, he then sat down to take off his boots, but stood back up to slowly undo his trousers and slide them off. Naked, he hoped that Marc enjoyed all he saw.

"Mmm...lovely, Dave. If I sit on the edge of the bed, will you undress me?" Marc asked.

"Yes..oh!" Dave replied. Marc slid to the edge of the bed and Dave started with a kiss as he undid Marc's shirt, and removed it. He placed his hands on Marc's remarkably soft skin, and then, undid his trousers. Right before his eyes a monster cock appeared before him, erect and weeping with precome. Marc sighed as he was touched, and just kicked off his shoes. Marc then lay back on his elbows, and let Dave look him over. He was like a demi god, and Dave was fully erect again. 

"I can see you are pleased, your cock betrays you, love." Crooking a finger, he beckons Dave on the bed, who crawls over and straddles Marc's cock, gaining friction as well as bliss. Marc watches the younger man, and runs his fingers over Dave's chest and belly. 

"Dave, I want you to ride me, I want to see that beautiful body as you impale yourself on my long thick cock." Marc purred. Dave loved how Marc was so sure of himself, and in a way that was not intimidating. On the contrary, it was the biggest turn on!

"I've never had a cock that size inside of me, but, oh! I want to!" Dave cried, as he ran his fingers down Marc's chest and stomach. 

"Tell you what, climb off, and get on your hands and knees. I'll get behind you and tongue you for awhile." Dave proposed.

A shiver went down Dave's spine upon hearing what Marc wanted to do, and he did as he asked. Marc then moved behind Dave and pulled his ass cheeks apart. He then buried his face, licking and probing the most delicate of parts on Dave, as well as massaging his balls. Dave was in heaven as he wanked himself. Suddenly, he stopped!

"Oh I'm going to come with anymore, please, I want to impale myself on you!" Dave begged. Marc was satisfied at how much Dave enjoyed being tongued, and went to lay on his back. Climbing on top of Marc, he reached behind him, and guided his cock to Dave's pink little entrance, and full force virtually sat on Marc's cock. It was only painful for a second, and now he felt fuller than he ever had.

"Marc, your cock!" After crying out, Dave leaned and pinned Marc down as he moved his hips up and down. Every single movement was ecstasy with Marc's enormous cock piercing him. Dave gasped and cried as Marc watched, for to him, Dave and his longer brown hair were just as beautiful, especially since he was younger. 

Moving faster and faster, Dave truly was riding Marc, and as he did, Marc flipped the couple so that Dave was now on his back, and Marc was in control. Dave opened his mouth, but no sound came out! This was some of the best sex he'd ever had, and he knew he couldn't tell a soul about it. All he could do was wrap his legs around Marc, and enjoy this amazing gift.

Eventually, Dave could feel intense tension that needed release! Calling out Marc's name, he spurted come on his chest and Marc, feeling him tighten, filled Dave with hot seed, his breath ragged in this throat.

"Marc, I've never felt like that..." Dave whispered.

"Well, we forgot to wash your shirt, so maybe you can again!" Marc had a devious grin most likely planning this.

"I want you to fuck me till I can hardly walk!" Dave requested.

"Oh, be careful what you wish for..."


End file.
